Sleepless by seaside
by PokeshipHeart
Summary: Day 7 contribution to the phenomena known as Pokeshipping Week


The night seemed to be one of those idealistic setting for a romance novel. The moon shining heavenwards and it's glittering shine light up the water's surface, the random splashing of Water Pokemon down below, the scintillating flights of hummingbirds and a seaside villa, sleepy in essence at this time of the night. One window upstairs stands a red-headed beauty staring into the water, one of the things she holds very precious. She has a distant gaze in her aquamarine eyes, probably the most striking feature on her. She occupies a room with her two traveling companions, one being her self proclaimed older brother and other verbal sparring partner. It was past midnight, way past curfew in the guest house they were currently staying at. Yet the anticipation is apparent in her eyes, for she eagerly waits for the night to pass and rock the stage. In the meantime, her nerves are burning as this is the first time she is part of something this big, a bigger platform for Water trainers. This is where her passion lie, she thinks to herself. Her inner monologue is cut short as her traveling partner who, most surprisingly, was up this late in an otherwise snoring slumber.

"Sleepy much?" Ash asks, walking to her side, still with his stupid cap on his head. The kid was way too much obsessed with Pokemon.

Misty smiles to herself, "Just excited to be a part of all this."

Ash knows it was one of those moments to let her be with her own thoughts, but he was also buzzing from the extravaganza, so probed further, "Worried about tomorrow are you?"

He leans sideways, searching for her eyes. During their travels, both of them have some how came to perceive the other's mindset, to him Misty's eyes never lied.

"Tell that to my face, I dare you!" The confidence with which she utters each syllable left no doubt in his mind, Misty confidence somewhat seemed overwhelming to him, though Ash knew she can keep her cool as long as Togepi isn't involved. And now Corsola in her possession, Ash can bet who her signature Pokemon might be.

"Man that water pendant seemed really cool huh!" Ash, with a silly grin nods to himself, "About time you'll be eating my dust."

Misty may not be up for a good banter right now, but she couldn't let that snide remark pass. In case it might inflate that big head of his, she counters "I'll have you know that," with a little flick to his nose, "You'll be the one waterlogged and make a pool out of your tears if you underestimate me. And this place does Not need another one."

Dang, she hits back twice as hard, Ash thinks to himself. Misty might have picked up Corsola's mirror coat, he chuckled.

"What?" Asks Misty, somewhat annoyed.

Ash chimes, "Trust me Mist, you don't wanna know."

A comfortable silence falls between them as they momentarily enjoy the seascape outside, the rumbling water making the sight sparkling.

"Say, where d'ya want to go after Johto?" Ash suddenly asks.

Somewhat taken aback, as if not expecting that question, Misty replies "Where the road takes us." But a little uncertain.

"That seems nice. Just randomly waddling around, yay!"

"I didn't mean like that, you dummy." Shoving him, she leaned forward the window and pointed towards the horizon "Like beyond the sea. Johto's still a few months away and I'm in no hurry to go home."

I wouldn't let you go either way, Ash thinks to himself but saves it for the time being.

Misty continues "And who knows, if we're lucky I might get a full year worth of ice cream as an additional prize," with a toothy grin.

Cue the sweat drop, Ash inquires "Why do you get to have all of them?" He can never have enough.

"I did share my chocolates back at the fishing contest you know."

"And what makes you so sure you'll win?"

"You don't? Come on Ash, be positive."

"Last I checked, your blood group was O Positive"

Misty falters, Ash gets a laugh, Brock's face turns wrong way up as if in a personal fantasy slightly interrupted.

"Ok moving on, and answer me honest. If we come across each other, we won't hold back." Misty asserts confidently.

"You know me better than that Mist." Ash replies with an ever-growing grin, one to which she succumbs soon enough and gives a genuine smile.

Misty cuts the distance short and snatches his cap from atop his head "Well, good luck going up against me Ash! You'll need it," concluding with a wink.

" Hey Misty cut it out! I'm not a kid anymore." His blush growing bigger by the second.

"Could've fooled me." Misty laughed whole-heartedly.

That night, Misty realized her passion is at the verge of growing reality. And Ash came to accept that, a few more of her smiles, he might fall for her, and fall hard

* * *

AN/ first contribution to Pokeshipping Week. I made it my obligation to submit tl least one this year so, voila! Written within an hour or so after my test today, so excuse the faults. And uploaded after screwing with desktop which DoesNot support data cable, so mobile friendly...ahem... Anyway, hope you had a nice week, I'm really forward looking for what people come up with tomorrow. Ciao


End file.
